<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>opera d'arte by ilikeboth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373165">opera d'arte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeboth/pseuds/ilikeboth'>ilikeboth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeboth/pseuds/ilikeboth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot ambientata durante la scena finale della terza stagione</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>opera d'arte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spadino non amava l'arte. Lo sapeva perché, quando guardava troppo attentamente uno dei dipinti o delle statue in casa sua, si sentiva sempre atterrito e diverso da quelle figure contorte e che rasentavano una perfezione che non avrebbe mai raggiunto.</p><p>Manfredi, quando era più giovane ed il loro rapporto ancora esistente, gli aveva detto che erano lì per trasmettere pace, che bastava guardarle per sentirsi l'animo tranquillo e la mente spenta.</p><p>Non capiva come, però, quando era il suo momento di osservare nei minimi dettagli ogni singolo quadro o scultura, sentiva solamente un caos immenso dentro di sé. </p><p>Una sensazione che, da quando Aureliano era entrato a fare parte della sua vita, aveva sentito più spesso di quanto potesse ricordare.</p><p>Gli piaceva pensare che era così perché il ragazzo era la sua opera d'arte personale, che più rimaneva con gli occhi puntati verso i suoi più il suo cuore scalpitava e le sue gambe tremavano, con in testa solamente la voglia di conoscerlo appieno, di captare ogni singola sfumatura dei suoi occhi azzurri e ogni singola espressione che le sue labbra invitanti riuscivano a mantenere.</p><p>Faceva male pensare che non avrebbe mai più potuto farlo. Che se anche stava riuscendo ad entrare nella sua testa e toccare con le dita la sua anima fragile, ora non c'era più tempo. Ne aveva sprecato così tanto facendosi male con paranoie su paranoie e non rimaneva più niente, se non il vento che gli scompigliava la cresta e raffreddava le mani del suo amato, strette fortemente nelle sue.</p><p>Cò che davvero provasse Aureliano Spadino l'aveva capito troppo tardi, solo una volta che se l'era ritrovato fra le braccia morente, con la fronte che sudava ed il sangue che usciva a fiotti dalla bocca.</p><p>Aveva capito che stare a guardarlo da lontano invece di accarezzargli ogni centimetro di pelle non era stata la scelta giusta, e che magari neanche sarebbe dispiaciuto al più grande ricevere quelle attenzioni.</p><p>Ora l'unica cosa che poteva toccare era il volto freddo e pallido del ragazzo che perdeva sempre più colore, senza ricevere nessuna risposta. Avrebbe voluto urlare ma era stanco anche di quello, sfinito e abbattuto da tutto il male che aveva provato in quegli ultimi giorni.</p><p>Erano stati così vicini alla felicità, ma era davvero ciò a cui ambivano? A Spadino, se ci pensava bene, neanche interessava più di tanto il potere.</p><p>Diventava potente quando aveva Aureliano, ed inseguire un sogno che non era il loro era solo un modo per tenerlo vicino il più possibile, per vederlo sorridere a causa sua e scaldarsi l'anima delle sue risate cristalline e dei suoi occhi pieni di protezione.</p><p>Ma Roma era grande, ci si perdeva di notte quando ci camminava, governarla non era più la sua aspirazione. Gli bastava essere contento, stare con le persone che amava in uno stupido ristorante e vederli ridere, riempirsi gli occhi della loro immagine fino alla notte, dove avrebbe sognato i loro volti.</p><p>Angelica, Nadia, Aureliano, se ci pensava ora riusciva a vederli solamente in modo sfocato, come se quelle lacrime che riempivano i suoi occhi non volessero scendere e gli offuscassero la vista.</p><p>Erano stati così bene insieme in quelle giornate che ora gli sembravano dannatamente lontane, ma avevano rovinato tutto per la loro voglia di eccedere, come qualsiasi ragazzo pieno di sogni e ambizioni che continua a volere di più finché si ritrova senza niente, con l'amaro in bocca.</p><p>E la situazione di Lele forse doveva servire loro per dargli una lezione, che chi vuole troppo poi finisce ammazzato, ma era difficile guardare oltre il loro naso quando si ricoprivano l'anima di potere.</p><p>Non era quello però il futuro che sognava Spadino. Se avesse potuto avrebbe venduto l'anima al diavolo pur di ritornare a quei momenti dove essere un criminale non era la sua unica scelta e dove era un semplice ragazzino senza problemi. </p><p>Lui sognava una casa, non troppo piccola ma neanche enorme, dove poter vivere le sue giornate con Aureliano fino a che non si sarebbero entrambi dimenticati cosa volesse dire essere dei ricercati. </p><p>Riaprì gli occhi dopo immensi minuti che aveva passato a pensare e reprimere il vuoto che aveva dentro, guardando il cielo davanti a sé. Era vuoto, febbrile, la brezza spostava la barca avanti e indietro alimentando le onde del mare.</p><p>Non riusciva neanche a credere che il corpo del suo amato sarebbe finito lì, in quell'immensità di acqua, e che sarebbe diventato un piccolo puntino in mezzo a linee troppo lunghe, senza poter risplendere.</p><p>Spadino aveva perso tante persone a sé care, sua figlia e la fiducia nella sua stessa famiglia, sua moglie che ora viveva nel dolore e suo fratello ammazzato con le sue stesse mani, eppure niente gli bruciava il petto più di quella sensazione di impotenza che aveva provato e che continuava a provare ogni volta che guardava per un secondo di troppo il corpo di Aureliano freddo e pallido fra le sue mani.</p><p>Per un attimo contemplò l'idea di buttarsi insieme a lui, in quell'acqua così calma che quasi gli dava fastidio, perché il caos al suo interno faceva così male e la calma non era una delle sue più grandi virtù, ma non poteva.</p><p>Aureliano aveva sprecato la sua vita per salvargli la sua, come un angelo custode, e sapeva che doveva continuare a vivere, rifugiandosi nel dolore e nei ricordi pur di poter tenere il suo amato vicino a sé ancora per un po'. </p><p>E tanto lo sapeva, implicitamente il più grande gliel'aveva detto che lo aspettava su, che quando sarebbe arrivato anche il suo momento si sarebbero riuniti e Spadino non avrebbe esitato neanche un secondo nell'affondare tutto il suo peso fra le sue braccia.</p><p>Quindi guardò ancora una volta il suo petto, sperando quasi come un bambino che riprendesse a muoversi mosso dai respiri, ma quando appurò che non sarebbe stato più così gli prese la mano, sfilandogli l'anello a cui teneva così tanto. </p><p>Si ripromise di donarlo a Nadia, perché anche lei meritava un ricordo su cui piangere la morte del ragazzo e perché anche lei era stata importante nella sua vita, che gli piacesse o meno.</p><p>Emise un respiro più profondo, chiudendo gli occhi mentre con una spinta un po' più forte lasciava che il suo corpo cadesse con un brutto tonfo nell'acqua. </p><p>Spadino non amava l'arte, di questo ne era certo, ma si sarebbe fatto bruciare vivo pur di poter vivere ancora per qualche secondo nella sua opera d'arte preferita: gli occhi di Aureliano.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>non mi convince tantissimo, ma ho deciso di pubblicarla comunque per dare maggiore attenzione a questa ship siccome se ne parla troppo poco. spero vi sia piaciuta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>